Les Halliwells aux Caraïbes
by Miss Cybersparrow 2
Summary: Quand Phoebe, Paige et Piper récitent une formule pour trouver leur âmes soeur, elles se retrouvent aux Caraïbes. Pedant ce temps, Jack tente de retrouver son père. A lire avant "Un pirate dans le Cansas"


Salut à tous !! Cette fic est un mélange entre Charmed et Pirates des Caraïbes.

Tout d'abord, voici ce qui c'est passé après le deux premiers épisodes de la saison 6 de Charmed...

Après les deux premiers épisodes de la saison 6 de Charmed :

Phoebe maîtrise parfaitement son nouveau pouvoir, est et en mal d'amour

Paige a rompu avec Hector et manque aussi d'amour

Piper ne s'est toujours pas décidée à ravoir une relation avec un homme

Piper et Léo ont une garde alternée pour Wyatt.

Ben voilà, c'était l'intro, pour suivre ce qui se passe dans ma petite tête ! L'histoire au prochain chapitre !!!

Bon, voilà le premier chapitre ...

Chapitre 1 : la formule

Phoebe Halliwell s'affala sur une chaise de la cuisine en se massant le crâne. Jason était revenu de son nouveau journal à Tokyo, et elle n'avait pas pu l'éviter. Même maintenant qu'elle maîtrisait son pouvoir d'empathie, elle préférait ne pas prendre de risque, c'est donc pour sa qu'elle l'avait repoussé une fois de plus.

Elle en était là dans ces réflexions, quand Paige, sa demi-sœur qu'elle considérait comme sa sœur à par entière, arriva dans la cuisine, visiblement contrariée.

Qu'est- qu'y a ? demanda Phoebe

Ce salop de Hector m'a plaquée !!! Et tu connais pas la meilleure ? Il m'a juste dit que je suis faite pour les petites relations !!

Au moins, ce n'est pas à cause de tes pouvoirs que votre relation a pris fin...

Toi, tu as vu Jason aujourd'hui !

C'est mon rôle d'être devine !!!

Comment ça c'est passé ?

A ton avis ?

Question stupide, c'est vrai. Je sais pas si t'as remarqué, mais maintenant, nous sommes toute les trois sans homme !!!!

Piper fit irruption dans la pièce :

- Ben, c'est quoi c'est mine d'enterrement ? s' !!!!

Piper fit irruption dans la pièce :

Ben, c'est quoi c'est mine d'enterrement ? s'exclama t'elle.

Hector l'a plaquée...

elle a plaqué Jason.

Ah.

Où est Wyatt ? s'enquit Phoebe

Avec Léo, c'est son tour de garde.

Tiens, je viens d'avoir une idée, s'exclama Paige

Laquelle ?

Si on récitait une formule pour trouver nos âmes sœurs ?

Il en est hors de question ! dit Piper

Moi, je suis plutôt d'accord, approuva Phoebe

Deux contre une, désolée Piper !!

Elles montèrent dans le grenier, et cherchèrent la formule dans le Livre des Ombres.

Je l'ai ! s'écria Paige. C'est drôle, elle ressemble un peu à la formule qui donne les pouvoirs !

Alors, allons y !!

Elle se rapprochèrent les unes des autres, et récitèrent la formule :

_En cette nuit et en cette heure_

_J'invoque le pouvoir supérieur_

_Amenez nous devant nos âmes sœurs_

_Pour remplir notre cœur !!_

Le grenier fut alors inondé d'une lumière blanche, et quand elle s'atténua, le grenier était vide...

Et voilà, c'est tout pour le moment !! Mais je vous conseille encore une fois de lire d'abord « Un pirate dans le Cansas », sinon, vous allez rien piger au passé de Jack que j'ai construit !!!

Bon ? C'est remoi...

La mer était calme et limpide, ses reflets donnaient l'impression qu'elle était en cristal. Will Turner était accoudé à la rambarde du Black Pearl, propriété du capitaine Jack Sparrow, présent au gouvernail. Celui- ci avait encore les mains brûlées par le soleil du désert, lors de leur expédition pour sauver sa sœur jumelle (vous voyez, je vous avez bien dit qu'il fallait lire « Un pirate dans le Cansas » !!!). Will repensait à sa défunte épouse Elizabeth Turner, morte d'. Will repensait à sa défunte épouse Elizabeth Turner, morte d'une maladie, il y avait de cela trois mois. Il avait perdu son insouciance et sa joie de vivre en même temps que sa femme. Jack, lui aussi était attristé par la mort de la jeune fille, à la différence qu'il préférait noyer son amertume dans l'alcool, et sa maladresse.

C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que Gibbs et les autres, sauf Cotton, avait préférés changer de bateau, contraignant Jack à en prendre un autre, qui l'avait mutiné. Will et Cotton étaient à bord, mais que pouvaient faire deux hommes face à un équipage de cent matelots ? Jack avait donc été abandonné sur son îlot favori, et était devenu à moitié fou, quand il avait aperçut un grand bateau noir : Will et Cotton avaient miraculeusement largué l'équipage à Tortuga, et payés un dizaine de marins pour aller chercher Jack.

Entre la mort d'Elizabeth, et la mutinerie, Jack était devenu mélancolique, mais il respectait la tristesse de Will et n'en montrait rien. D'ailleurs, à l'instant, même, il était capté par l'idée qui lui occupait l'esprit depuis quelques jours : retrouver son père. Quand il rencontrait Robin - le « transmetteur » qui donnait des informations de Jack à sa famille, et vice versa, qui était le meilleur ami de son père- il lui disait sans cesse qu'il ressemblaient de plus en plus à Klaus, son père.

La vie était monotone sur le Pearl, jusqu'à un jour particulier. Will était donc accoudé à la rambarde, le regard évasif, et Jack tenait la barre, le regard perdu dans la mer cristalline. Le capitaine, qui adorait boire en « conduisant », porta pour la dixième fois dans le quart d'heure la bouteille de rhum à ses lèvres, et sentit le liquide ambré couler dans son estomac.

Will sursauta quand un cri s'éleva de l'autre côté du bateau. Il fit volte- face, et aperçut une lumière blanche qui grandissait de plus en plus vite. A présent, il ne voyait plus le capitaine, et devait cligner des yeux pour pouvoir regarder encore dans la direction. Il courut vers Jack, et l'aperçut reculant


End file.
